An Elicoorian Night
by Knight Of Paradox
Summary: Written on a spur, I welcome anyone to assist in this small experiment. Beware of the bizarre coupling as well as the strange story ahead. Don't say I didn't warn you.


**Disclaimer:** Star Ocean and all characters involved belong to Tri-Ace.

**Author's Notes:** This is based off a sudden idea I got when I was replying to a post in the forums of Star Ocean. Somebody made a joke about '101 Albel Nights' to a similarity to the stories of '101 Arabian Nights' if I'm not incorrect. It's an idea, which sprouted from it, not an idea based off it, please do not make a mistake on this. (If you need to know who mentioned the '101 Albel Nights' it was Dragon Chyld. Just mentioning so to avoid any legal problems or lawsuit ninjas. The joke is better understood if you read 8-bit theatre.)

On a side note... I can't believe I'm actually writing this... Bah. I need to have some fun sometimes, y'know?

-------------------------------------------------------

**An Elicoorian Night**

By: Knight of Paradox

-------------------------------------------------------

"What's this? Is this what these people use instead of some stationary and a quill? Wow, look at all the buttons too!"  
"Hey Farleen? Farleen, where are you? ...Ack! What're you doing? We're not supposed to be in here!"

"Oh calm down Tynave, it's not like anyone's going to catch us! Wow, look at that. What's this?"  
"Hey, hey! You shouldn't! We shouldn't! We're not supposed to be here in the first place, come on, let's go before the captain scolds us again!"  
"Oh my! Oh my, oh my oh my oh my oh my! I never would've imagined, lord Albel and lord Fayt? Together!"

"Huh... Fah... Fan... Art? Gah! What is this?"

"Hey Tynave, what do you think all of these things are?"  
"Umm... Let me see... It appears to be some sort of collection of documents and... there appears to be some about... Lord Fayt... Cliff... N-N-NEL? Let me see those immediately!"  
"Oh calm down. Wow, there really is a lot isn't there? Huh... So this is what they call fanfic."  
"'Fanfic'? What's that exactly?"  
"Oooohhhh! All of this is giving me inspiration!"  
"Um... Farleen... hello? Mind answering my question?"  
"Well now, let's see! How should we begin this. Teehee!"  
"Oh boy, I have a bad feeling about this..."

"It was a dark and stormy night!"

**---**

**101 Elicoorian Nights**

By: Farleen

---

It was a dark and stormy night. And throughout the darkness, the lonely cries of a young maiden echoed throughout the desolate streets of the city. "Nel! Nel, where are you Nel?" Ah, despair sank into the heart of our heroine. A maiden who had given to her mistress her body and soul, wishing naught but for her patron to understand the reason behind her blind loyalty. Still, she would not give up, as sh3kfvn

"The way you're smiling... That's me you're writing about, isn't it!"  
"Now, now, come on! It could be anyone under the order of lady Nel! ...Ha...hahahah! Ah, you're so cute when you look angry! Hahahahahaha!"  
"S-SHUT UP!"  
"S-sorry Tynave, I was just joking. I'll be serious now!"  
"Hmph..."  
"Mmmhmmhmm! hmmhmm! hmm!"

"Um... Farleen..."  
"Yeessss?"  
"I was thinking... How about you write about this?"  
"Huh? uh-huh... uh-huh... Waooh! That's wonderful! I'll get right on it!"

"Um... It was just a joke."

"Teehee! This is gonna be great!"

---

**101 Elicoorian Nights**

By: Farleen with a bit of help from Tynave!

---

The night was still young, yet the moon was high up above the clouds. The many stars shone down upon the world with an incomparable beauty. Yet, in all of the land, there was one place whose beauty would rival the very stars, which filled the sky, themselves. The land was that of the capital of Aquor. A place of marvel, of beauty, a lone gem enshrouded in a multitude of vast and beautiful oasis that enabled it to thrive in the vast desert wasteland.

But the capital of Aquor was no longer as beautiful as it once was. It was but a few nights before, the previous emperor, the great immortal king Woltar the Third, had been murdered by his treacherous brother, the villainous lord Cliff! Under his reign, the beauty of the capital had become tattered. Barbarians began to migrate to the capital, hedonism began to spread about and the new emperor would steal away many of the women from the city itself to call them his own.

One night though, the emperor had grown bored of the same pleasures that the supple skin of a woman could offer. With the red-haired vixen, the previous wife of the late emperor, lady Nel, the king ordere2nvcx,xz

"WHAAAAT!"  
"AH! Tynave... It really hurts y'know! Stop pulling on my scarf so much!"  
"B-b-b-b-b-b-but! What did you dare write about lady Nel?"  
"Tynave! Sit down and let me write!"  
"No! I will not let you dare insult the good name of our lady so easily!"  
"But Tynave, you're the one who suggested it in the first place!"  
"Guh... I...I..."

"And what about the other ideas? What were they again? Hmm... I know one of them involved something... something white right?"  
"It-it was just a joke! Just a joke!"  
"Uh-huh, reaaally? Well then, I guess we'll see if lady Nel finds it amusing too!"  
"Y...You wouldn't..."  
"Would I?"  
"..."  
"Good! Now, I can keep writing. Where was I again? Ah yes, I remember now!"  
"Demon..."

---

**101 Elicoorian Nights, take three!**

By: Farleen and a bit of cooperation from Tynave!

---

The cruel king, tired of the same pleasures, called out to his most loyal men: The royal commander of the Steel Knights, the dark knight Fayt as well as his right-hand man, the vicious barbarian, leader of the Mystic Dragon Eyes tribe of the north, the ferocious Adray. Before them, the emperor announced that he would

"Say Farleen?"  
"Yeesss?"  
"Why is it called 101 Elicoorian Nights?"  
"Hmm... Because it sound nice!"  
"Uh-huh... I would've imagined it was going to be something like 101 stories."  
"Wha? Teehee, oh come on now, that would be way too long! Who'd want to read something like that?"  
"Yeah... you're right... Say, do you have anything to read while I wait for you to be done writing?"  
"Yes I do! Let me see... Ah-hah! Here it is, volume 60604. It's a bit old, but it's better then nothing, right?"  
"Yeah... but I only read up to volume 20."  
"Whaa! Oh, you poor child! Ah! Wait, I guess that means you can't read this one now can't you?"  
"Uh..."  
"Oh well. Here, why don't you read this instead?"  
"Um... Farleen, this isn't a book, it's a photo alb-"  
"What was that?"  
"N-n-nothing!"  
"Teehee! Oh, what's this? You're all red? Ah, I see, I see. Enjoy yourself!"  
"...I don't know why, but I strangely feel guilty..."

---

**101 Elicoorian Nights, take four and this time, there won't be any interruptions!**

By: Farleen and a much more cooperative Tynave!

---

Before the royal court, and before his two most trusted officers, the emperor announced his decision! "I, your great lord Cliff Fittir, ruler of Aquor, announce today that I will now be open to all form of pleasure! You two, my most trusted officers! I order you to find me the most beautiful of women and the most handsome of men, immediately!" A lone finger rushed to the two, his order absolute. "Yes my liege!" With harmony, the two henchmen to the vile emperor made their way out to gather all the handsome young men and all the beautiful women of the capital, and of all the surrounding lands.

Something unexpected would happen though. The newest shipment of servants, from countries afar whom wished not to hold the anger of the emperor, held a single man that would change the fate of the capital of Aquor. A youth in shackles, his hair was as dark as night yet shone like the light of day, his eyes were like rubies in the rough and his skin was as clear as the sky. It was love at first sight! The dark knight Fayt suddenly felt something which he never had before in his dark heart, as if suddenly his cold world began to warm up each and every time this frail servant would be so much as even near him.

Seeing this though, the barbarian lord Adray began to feel jealous of the servant, as he himself secretly held longing feelings towards the handsome dark knight! And thus, upon one of the nights where they would rest whilst on their long trek throughout the desert, so to return to the capital, the barbarian leader would free the servant. "You are free now. Run away and never return, for if you do, I will have no choice but to kill you." The rough voice of the man spoke firmly.

"But what of my lover and my mother?" Cried the red eyed youth. "They are none of your concern... Leave now, you tire me of your presence. Leave! Or I swear, I will not only kill you, but I shall murder your family too!" And with this final threat, the young man fled, swearing revenge to the old man. "I swear upon my family name, I will return! and when I do, I will take vengeance upon you!"

The youth had followed the group from afar, for five long days and five long nights. Eating nothing but remnants of food, which had been left behind, in the wake of the traveling group of servants, led by the two followers of the emperor. Soon, they made their way to the capital and the youth was left struck in awe. As he wandered aimlessly, the man eventually stumbled upon a young boy. "Sorry! Out of the way, out of the way!" Running far away, the youth with a spike upon his hat, began running erratically to escape from the guards of the palace.

The guards, noticing the youth, began to not only chase after the small kid, but also after him as well. He had no strength left within him though, the many days and night of endlessly traveling left him weak. Collapsing, his last sight was that of the guards, rushing to capture him.

When he finally awoke, he found himself behind bars, locked underneath the earth and chained against the wall. It seemed as if all hope had faded away and the man eventually renounced himself to his death. But before such a thing could happen, what would appear was the young kid that had escaped not too long ago. "Hey you! Yeah you, you idiot! You got caught huh?" With that, his eyes flared up and looked towards the little boy. "What? Who're you calling a weakling, you maggot?"

"Hey, hey! Calm down now, I'm here to help you out. It's the least I can do, after all, it's thanks to a sucker like you that I was able to escape." The boy moved back, before rushing forth at full speed, head first upon the bars as he broke them, one after the other with his helmet. Explaining the situation shortly afterwards, it appeared that he had stolen food for the ones he loved and while he was escaping, he stumbled upon him and decided to turn around through a shortcut to tell the guards that this man was plotting the downfall of the emperor. Not only that, but that he was forcing him to steal food so that he could live and was extorting money from the peasants in the emperor's name.

Needless to say, the kid found himself unconscious on the ground, with many wounds on the head. Leaving slowly, the cries of two woman stopped him as what appeared as if beautiful angels, descending from the sky, came rushing towards him. Passing by him, the two women reached out to the little kid, both of them wrapping their arms around his body. "Who... who are you two?" Puzzled, he looked upon the two beautiful brunettes that had appeared.

Twins they were, and both of them the wives of the little boy he had beaten nearly to death. Looking at the dent in the bars, which were broken, as well as upon the helmet of the boy, the two young girls mistook the wounds as scars of bravery and compassion. "Why would our husband wish to free you so much as to cause such injury to his own being?" The first of the twin pondered. "Ah! Maybe you're the one! Yes, the destined warrior whose sent to free our kingdom!" A lone finger from the other pointed towards the man with her eyes open wide.

"Yes! That must be the case! You must be the reincarnation of the legendary warrior from ancient times, come to free us from the tyrannical rule of the king!" The two began to hold one another ecstatically, forgetting completely about their harmed husband in their joy. "Now... Look here, I couldn't care less about this place, I just want to kill the bastard who took away my family."

"Yes, the legendary warrior Maet Anut Detsorfed! The one whom wielded the legendary Divine Avenging Crimson Blade of Ryusen Mark II!" The shinning stars in the eyes of the second wife shone brightly with hope. "You're... not listening to me are you..." Giving up, the man sat down and listened to their tale which went on for hours about the legendary warrior, his reincarnation, the emperor, the taxes, the bad fashion taste he had. Not to mention his bad breath and his manners, but most importantly about the fact that he hadn't changed his underwear or taken a bath in the last month.

Eventually, our brave hero made his escape from the two wives whom gave to him their blessings, as well as their most precious heirlooms and the greatest treasure of their unconscious husband: The Maiden of Irisa, Wreath of Erinia and Palmira's Wishing Charm. The first would guide him to the right path, the second would protect him in battle and the last would aid in making his wish come true.

To this, he left immediately from the dungeon, but he knew not where he was and wondered aimlessly. Confused and lost, until he stumbled upon the royal garden of the king. A place where he would keep his vestal virgin wives. Inside, he had found his sister whom had cried day and night for the return of his brother. Her long golden hair, in a now perfect braid, ran along the side of her body, which was covered by naught but a single white sheet. The man shouted to his sister in joy, as he entered the locale and was greeted by the Vestal Virgins as well as his sister whom jumped at him in joy, after proceeding to knocking the guards unconscious with a roundhouse kick and a backflip.

Giving to her the Maiden of Irisa, he told her to lead the woman as far away from the capital, and to lead them to safety whilst he would search for their mother. So, the two went their separate ways.

"Is... Is that you and lady Nel at the..."  
"Yes, at the beach! It took a lot of convincing, but she accepted to go on a vacation! After being ordered by the queen to take a vacation, but that's just a detail."  
"B-b-b-but how come I didn't know about this!"  
"You didn't? Oh yeah! Now I remember, you were on an intelligence-gathering mission at the time! Oh well, too bad I guess!"  
"TOO BAD!"  
"No need to be so violent! You're really starting to hurt my neck!"

"YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST WAITED FOR ME!"

"C-calm down! Calm down or I won't let you see the other pictures I took!"  
"A...alright..."  
"Ah... Phew, I thought I almost died there!"  
"By the way... Farleen?"  
"Yeeess?"  
"Who gave you this... what's it called again?"  
"Camera? Oh, it was Sophia who gave it to me! Pretty nice of her isn't it?"  
"Um... Could I have one too?"  
"I'll see what I can do!"

"Thanks..."

"Aww, you're turning red again! How cute!"  
"SHUT UP! Go back to writing or something... Jeez..."  
"Yes ma'am!"

---

**101 Elicoorian Nights, fifth time's the charm!**

By: Farleen and a bit of Tynave on the side!

---

With his sister left, there was only two things left for him to do: First, to find his mother, second, to kill the man responsible for all of this. With those thoughts, he continued forth without halt and soon found himself lost again within the large castle of the emperor.

The handsome young man was starting to despair again. Though, something began to lift his mood, something that he could barely hear. It was a gentle song that echoed through the lonely halls, which filled his lonesome heart! As if a siren chanting gently, an angel whispering to his ear, a sweet melody that entranced him, the man followed the source of the voice to find a woman, crying and resting against her maid. The red haired lady, to whom belonged the sweet voice, was comforted by what appeared to be a little child, whom seemed helpless to aid her. The man took but a single step, before finding a blade planting itself on the podium right besides his face.

"Who goes there?" The red haired vixen spoke, and soon everything was cleared up through a bit of interrogation. The man explained everything and the woman told her side of the story. She was once the queen to the previous king of the land, proud and pure. Now, she was tainted and broken, unable to fight back and wished for courage to fend off the advances of the new king. Her maid, a young girl named Peppita, swore to remain by her side no matter what, to take care of her lady. Moved by her story, as well as threatened by a blade to his neck, the man gave the woman the Wreath of Erinia, to grant her courage and protection so to bring down the tyrannical emperor.

As a given bonus, she swore that she would repay the favor one fateful day and gave him direction to where his mother would certainly be kept. Rushing to the room, he would find the two men, inspecting the new garrison of servant. Amongst them was his mother, Claire, chained up against the wall as the lecherous blue haired knight began the part of the servant's physical examination.

About to rush forth to kill he who had dared to touch his mother in her no-no regions, he was stopped by the large man whom attacked him from behind. Suddenly though, he was surprised to find the item in the possession of the youth that he swore he would kill if ever he would meet him again. Dealing with him, he took Palmira's Wishing Charm in exchange for the safety of his mother as well as his. As for the man, he wished for his darling dark knight, Fayt, to fall in love with the first man he would set his eyes upon.

Though at the moment that his wish was formulated, the mother of the youth had kicked the one whom held her captive in his nether region, effectively forcing him to collapse on the floor grasping his groin in pain. His eyes wincing firmly shut as the barbarian leader immediately rushed to his side, kneeling besides him to make sure his goods weren't permanently damaged. As the dark knight opened his eyes, the first sight he caught was that of the dirt on the floor. The second was the young slave that had escaped so long ago, and his heart suddenly felt entrapped as his body felt lighter then air.

Looking at the man of his life, the barbarian leader quickly caught on and, in a fit of jealousy, unsheathed his blade immediately so to dispose of the servant. Seeing this, the dark knight rushed to the man's side, protecting him from harm as Adray could not believe his eyes. Surrendering, for he was unable to cause any sort of harm to the man he loved, his blade fell to his side as he gave himself up.

With the servants liberated, his mother ordained his son to go and kill the emperor while they were at it. But immediately, the dark knight and the barbarian lord came to the defense of their employer. They explained that behind the scene, a darker, viler force was manipulating their lord! It was Romero, lord of the dead and commander of the fiercest army of the dark god, Folstar. The dreaded army of dire killer rabbits!

"No! Not the army of dire killer rabbits!" Said the mother of the youth. "Yes, the army of dire killer rabbits!" Said the dark knight and the barbarian lord in unison. "You're kidding me... right?" Said the youth.

With that, they knew what was needed to do. The mother decided, his son would save the kingdom with his two new servants, as he was clearly the reincarnation of some legendary ancient warrior of ancient time, get himself defeated on his first try, find the legendary Divine Avenging Crimson Blade of Ryusen Mark II, break the sword, lose himself in despair, be brought back into the light by the love of all his companions, repair the legendary Divine Avenging Crimson Blade of Ryusen Mark II and dubiously call it the Wonderfully Gorgeous Divine Crimson Levantine Bringer of Sacred Vengeance by Ryusen Mark III, defeat the evil Romero and his army of dire killer rabbits, fall in love with the ex-wife of the emperor, the twin wives of the little boy he found, but eventually cheat on them behind their back by going out with his dark knight and the barbarian leader at the same time.

At first, the youth was against the idea, but it didn't take too long to convince him. And so, they were off to the throne room of the evil emperor, Cliff Fittir!

"...Farleen"  
"What is it? If you're done with that photo album, the other one is in my bag."  
"No, that's not it... look behind you..."  
"What the hell is this?"  
"So, I'm the ex-wife huh?"  
"I'm the... dark knight?"  
"Oh... Ah...haha...ah... Tynave?"  
"Um...yeah?"  
"Could you hold on to my things for me?"  
"Sure but."  
"Sorry, gotta go!"  
"Hey, come back here you! Giving me the role of the evil emperor? Who does she think she is?"

"Tynave, did you have anything to do with this?"  
"Ah... Lady Nel! N-no of course not!"  
"Then explain to me what's this about 'By: Farleen with a bit of help from Tynave.' and 'By: Farleen and a much more cooperative Tynave'"  
"Ah! Lady Nel, don't read such things!"  
"..."  
"...Um... I-I just remembered I have something to do!"  
"Come back here!"  
"Well, there they go... Huh? Hey brat, what're you doing?"  
"I'm reading this, it's not half bad!"  
"Yeah well, you're just saying that because you're married to two cute girls"  
"Yeah? So what? It just shows that I'm more of a lady's man then you are, even in fictional stories like these ones! Maybe you'd want to learn how to have a bit of Roger charm now wouldn't you? Weeell, I'd be willing to teach you! If you get on your knees and beg."  
"Why you little!"

"Mirage, Cliff and Roger are at it again."  
"...Albel's sister? Now how did I end up in this role..."  
"Ah... I give up... Say, Sophia, how about we get out of here and get some fresh air? I think I can feel a headache coming."  
"Sure Fayt."

-------------------------------------------------------

**Experiment is over.**

**Congratulations on surviving through it.**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Technically, in reality, this fanfic is about Farleen and Tynave busting into someone's room, surfing the information superhighway, landing on things they shouldn't know about (Such as FaytxAlbel fanart, Mature Nel Fanfics, etc.) and making a bit of a mess. Then being discovered by (in no particular order) Fayt, Cliff, Albel, Nel, Sophia, Mirage and Roger.

**The Cast of the Story written by Farleen: **(In no particular order again)  
**Fayt** as 'The Dark Knight'

**Sophia** as 'The First Wife of the little boy'

**Ameena** as 'The Second Wife of the little boy'

**Cliff** as 'The Corrupt and Evil Emperor'

**Nel **as 'The Ex-wife of the emperor (It never was mentioned either, but in the story, she's meant to be wearing something foxy)'

**Albel** as 'Our protagonist'

**Peppita** as 'The Loyal Maid (With slight indication to being a lesbian)'

**Roger** as 'The Little Thief who's married to two beautiful wives'

**Mirage** as 'The Protagonist's Sister'

**Adray** as 'The Barbarian Leader with Homosexual Tendencies as well as a preference for younger men.'  
**Claire** as 'The Protagonist's Mother'

**Woltar** as 'The Late King (Meaning in the story, he was married to Nel.)'

**Romero** as 'The one who corrupts the Emperor and turns him evil, never had a chance to actually appear in the story'

(The rest are people who never made it in the story because the story got cut short)

**Maria** as 'The Blind Fortuneteller who gives him the Long Name sword'

**Dion** as 'The Protagonist's Long Lost Brother'

**Farleen** as 'The Holy Priestess from Faraway Lands (That's the name of the kingdom)'

**Tynave** as 'The True Reincarnation of the sacred hero from ancient times who would've been introduced in the story, fell in love with the ex-wife of the emperor with the Protagonist's long lost brother falling in love with her, with the ex-wife choosing to marry Albel and causing more trouble because etc, etc'

Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna run off and see if I can catch my sanity before it fades away.


End file.
